The Elementalist
by Monske13
Summary: This is a little story of Severus Snape's days at the school and the girl he fell in love with. Pairings Snape/Fem!OC, Potter/Evans, Black/Lupin- Yaoi. Rated T for cursing and perverted comments
1. info

Prologue:

The Elementalist

Starring:

Severus Snape *16*

Remus Lupin *16*

James Potter *16*

Sirius Black *16*

Lily Evans *16*

Johanna Hope Faustus *15*

Tyilier Faith Leeacke (Ne' Faustus) *18*

Dumbledore

McGonagall

Filtwick

Slughorn

Pompfre

Hagrid

And anyone else mentioned.

Place: Hogwarts

Time: Sixth year

Pairing: Snape/OC , Potter/Evans, Black/Lupin.

This is a little story(or not) of Severus' school days and the girl he fell in love with. I will also be staring another story after this of George/OC, and Draco/OC but you will not understand some of it without reading this. If you would rather just read that story and still are confused on what some of what Snape is talking about you can just message me and if I get more than five messages I will put up an informative extra chapter in that story.


	2. Going to Hogwarts, hoggy, hoggy, Hogwart

**The elementalist chapter Uno**

**First day of Hogwarts!**

**Monske13: Ok so I retyped the format of the first chapter. Sorry It took me so long, School, summer, my friend and me doing a RP Of this time confusing me and making me want to rewrite this whole thing but I decided to keep it this way.**

**Snape: Yes so be happy she is writing this, It's the weekend, Labor day weekend, Her friends aren't texting because they are all lazy and still asleep, and she has a tornado warning where she lives.**

**Monske13: Yup, so I got bored and redid the format, thank you for giving me the advice on the format stuff, It helped my writing a lot.**

**Snape: yes so R&R or no more chapters for a while **

Today is my first day of Hogwarts. Yes I know it's strange that I'm only finally starting when I'm 15 but I was only recently told about what my parents were. Are you asking what they were, well they were both pureblood wizards, yes I did just say wizards, my parents were wizards, weird I know. Well on with the story. My brother Tyilier was bringing me to platform 9 ¾. He has known about this the whole time. Every year when he left he was going to Dumstange School. Oh, wait how rude of me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Johanna Hope Faustus but you can just call me Johanna. Well back to the story again. We just made it to platform 9 and 10.

"Tyilier, where is the platform?" I asked confused.

"It 'Tis through platform 9, Ye jus' goatta run righ through it" He told me while pushing up his glasses for the tenth time since we got here. I turned to look at the wall there right when a kid ran right through the wall. I stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. Then I found it funny because the kid that ran through the wall looked like my friend Remus. I went in front of the wall and stood there for about five minutes. That's when I heard a rough voice say behind me say

"You gonna go through any time soon girly." I turned around startled to see a boy about a year older than me standing there. He had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes staring me down. He also had a playful look on his face like a dog.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you there!" I squeaked out of embarrassment.

"You know girly you look a lot like my boy Remus' muggle friend Johanna." He said while pointing at me.

"Um, well my name is Johanna and my best friends name is Remus but I'm not sure it's the same one" I said while playing with my fingers again.

"Well the Remus I'm talking about is Remus J. Lupin" He said, well more like stated.

"Well then yes I am the Johanna you are talking about, but I'm no muggle." I said.

"Well then come on lets go to Hogwarts, By the way my name is Sirius, Sirius Black that is" He told me while sticking out his hand which I took to shake.

"Well apparently you already know who I am from Remus, so shall we go?"

"Yup". We both walked through the wall while waving back at the people who brought us. When we got through he started to go towards a group of people. In that group is Remus, a red head girl with green eyes, and a boy with short shaggy black hair and brown eyes with round glasses. I walk over to stand by Remus and Sirius.

"Oh My Bullocks, Johanna what are you doing here?" Remus yelled in surprise when I grabbed his pinky finger.

"I'm going to school at Hogwarts now" I told him plainly.

"Wait but I thought Remus said you were muggle?" The red girl asked politely.

"Well yes I thought that to until my brother finally told me what our parents were" I replied back shyly.

"Oh, ok" Her and Remus both said at the same time.

"Hey Look it is Snivellus!" James, as I have recently learned, yelled out while pointing to a kind with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. He was taller than me but still shorter than most guys.

"Who is Snivellus and what kind of name is that?" I whispered to Remus.

"That is a kid in Slytherin house, And Snivellus is a nickname James and Sirius made up for him" He whispered back to me.

"Oh ok but then what's his real name?" I asked again.

"His real name is Severus Snape, he is a half-blood" Remus said loudly this time. Around that time James and Sirius were both yelling out Snivellus tauntingly at Severus while Lily glared at them. He finally turned around and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes and unusual yet still intriguing biggest nose I have ever seen in my life.

"Why do they make fun of him, I actually find him rather cute" I said back to Remus.

"They make fun of him because he is a nerd in Slytherin and never mention the second part to James or Sirius or they will hold it over your head for eternity." He curtly responded. I gave him a weird look and then decided to take his word for it. We all headed on to the train and I got on last. They finally found an empty compartment and when I was about to go in I noticed that the compartment could only hold the four of them and the random fat kid that came in before me at random. They looked around and finally realized the problem.

"Oh my, there isn't enough room." Lily said disappointed while pointedly starring at the fat kid.

"Oh, its fine I'll just go find myself another compartment" I said while waving it off and then leaving. I was walking around for a while and the train already started to move. Every compartment I looked into was full. I finally came to a compartment at the very end of the train with only one boy in it, and guess who it was, yup, it is Severus Snape. I knocked on the door and then opened it while he turned to look at the door. He gave me a confused look while I stood there for a few seconds.

"Um, sorry, but I was wondering if I could sit with you because the rest of the compartments are full?" I questioned slowly. He gave a curt reply of 'yes' and I sat down across from him. I stared at him staring out the window for a while. He finally turned and that's when I asked him

"So could you possibly explain to me what the school is like and how it works, I'm kinda new to all of this" I said while gesturing all around me. He gave me a strange look and then turned to me fully and started to explain the school to me starting at the houses and professors.


	3. Ch: 2  I'm What?

_**The Elementalist chapter 2:**_

_**I'm what…?**_

_**Monske13:**_** Ohmygosh! I totally forgot about updating! It's just school shit, my grandparents came down to visit, and the play performance kinda screwed me up, soooo Sorry?**

**Snape: Just start the story**

**Monske13: ok, R&R**

**Start:**

"So that's how the school works!" Johanna exclaimed when she and Snape got off of the train. They were heading towards a carriage when Sirius and James popped up and grabbed either arms of Johanna.

"Yo Snape, We will be takin' little Joey back, K'ay!" Sirius told/questioned Snape while they started dragging her onto the carriage Lily and Remus were waiting for her in.

"Guys, why did you pull me away from Severus? He's a nice guy!" Johanna yelled when the carriage started moving.

"Because you're a Marauder now! You can't be hanging out with Snivellus and his Slytherin friends!" James yelled in exasperation.

"Wait, I'm what…?" Johanna asked while James and Sirius kept rambling.

"Don't worry about it Joey, It's better left not explained" Remus told her lightly so as not to confuse her more.

They pulled up to a big castle know as Hogwarts and saw McGonagall at the entrance waiting to escort the new children and first years.

"Johanna, you go with Professor McGonagall, She will then take you for a sorting" Lily told Johanna while pointing to the old woman.

"M'Kay!" Johanna yelled back walking over to the old woman and waiting to be sorted. She and the first years all finally walked in to see everyone in four different table groups and a hat on a stool that started singing a riddle.

"The hell…." She muttered to herself totally forgetting what Severus told her about the sorting. The first children went up. There were about 21 Gryffindor's, 19 Slytherins, 8 Ravenclaws, and 42 Hufflepuffs. It was then Johanna's turn to go up. She sat on the stool and the slightly oversized hat was placed on her head.

"_hmm, you would be good in Ravenclaw, you have some brains in you…," _The hat said to Johanna in her head, _" You would be good in Slytherin considering who your brother is, but you have the most qualities of a…"_

"_**GRYFFINDOR" **_The hat yelled out loud.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius, James, Lily, Wormtail, and Remus all yelled while standing up. Remus being the loudest.

"You're a WHAT!" Johanna heard her brother yell from beside Filch.

"I'm What..?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"_I may have been wrong when I said you were smart…" _The sorting hat said because it was still on her head.

"Whatever!" She yelled taking the hat of and going to sit by Remus. While walking she saw Severus' face and saw the downcast look he had.

"Hey? Remy, why does Severus look so down?" Johanna asked when she finally sat down.

"It's because you're in Gryffindor so he can't talk to you anymore considering the house rivalry." Remus told her indifferently like it was a normal topic.

"Aww, and he's a good guy to talk to too." Johanna said suddenly sad herself.

"Don't worry! You still got use Joey!" Sirius yelled taking another swig of his Pumpkin juice.

"Ya, I still have you retards" Johanna said under her breath.

"What was that marauderette!" James yelled out.

"I'm What…!" Johanna squeaked once again confused.

**Monske13: Sorry it's short forgot to update and I'm supposed to be cleaning, sorry again**

**Snape: yes, yes, they get it! Your sorry, Just R&R!**

**Johanna: Byebye! **


	4. Ch: 3 First Day of School Pt1

Ch.3 First Day

Monske13: Watched harry potter movies, in mood to write now, stopped on original story, bastard commented and said it sucked and had no plot, bitch it was only 600 words and one the second chapter, it's going to not exactly show a plot yet.

Snape: yes we get your sad life story just write already

Monske13: Fine, R&R

*Start*

"So, which class do I go too?" Johanna asked Lily the next morning while getting ready for school. They walked out of their dorm and down to the common room.

"You go to Transfiguration with Miss McGonagall first, then you have potions with Madame Moretti, if you were here last year you would have had Professor Slughorn, but he got sick and when had to get a new teacher" Lily explained to Johanna when they started heading down for breakfast.

"Took you ladies long enough to get down here!" James yelled once Lily and Johanna sat down at the table. They both rolled their eyes at James's loud mouth and started eating food that they pulled at random from the many plates on the table.

"So what classes do you have first?" Johanna asked them while eating a waffle.

"We have the same classes pretty much" Sirius said from a mouth full of biscuits.

"Oh please do swallow before speaking" Remus nagged Sirius who was trying to put another biscuit in his mouth.

"Why fuohled vie?" Sirius mumbled though his food.

"Because talking with food in your mouth is vial and disgusting!" Remus kept on nagging.

"Can you both shut up so we can get to class?" Lily asked the nagging couple while grabbing her books off of the table and walking out of the room to go to transfiguration.

"James I do not know why you like that" Sirius said while swallowing the multitude of biscuits.

"Shut up! Snape likes her to, I'm not the only one!" James yell whispered to Sirius.

"Wait, I thought you and Snape liked each other from how much you hate each other" Johanna said after swallowing some bacon.

"EWWWW! ME AND SNIVILLOUS? NO WAY IN HELL!" James squealed girlish like while everyone stared at them like they were freaks.

"Hey Potter! What are you being an idiot about this time!" Lucius yelled from the Slytherin table.

"Oh shut it Malfoy and go make out with Lockeheart again!" Sirius yelled from next to James.

"Omg, you are both such idiots" Remus said while putting his head in his hands.

"Says the sparkly gay werewolf" Johanna said while staring at Malfoy who was a wonderful shade of maroon by now.

"GOD DAMMIT POTTER, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME .!" Malfoy yelled while stomping out of the room with Snape right behind him carrying both of their books.

"Welp, I'm going to class now. See you guy later" Johanna said while getting up and grabbing her books.

"By Annie!" Remus yelled while trying to get the biscuits away from Sirius.

Once Johanna left the room she heard the exclamation of "BUT REMY I WANT THE BUSCUITS!" While she just giggled and kept walking.

Monske13: there part one done, sorry it is short.

Remus: yes now do R&R and have a lovely day


End file.
